Pretty Please Love Me
by numbuh310alltheway
Summary: A little song fic/one shot about Abby and Hoagie. Takes place in the winter setting.


**A/N: This is just something I wanted to do. I heard this song on one of my fave movies and I immediately thought of Abby and Hoagie. I love this couple so much. I really like to write about them. To me they're easy to write. But that's just me.**

**Hope ya'll enjoy this little song fic/one shot.**

**Song: Pretty Please by Estelle featuring Cee- Lo**

* * *

Abigail Lincoln walked up to the house of her best friend's. She hugged her dark blue jacket closer to her body as a gust of December air blew her way. She shuffled her black boots in the melting white snow as she waited for her friend.

She could hear a noise coming from the house.

The door opened slowly and it shut as a auburn haired teen stepped out. His yellow tinted goggles were covering his deep blue eyes, and he had a brown winter cap on.

He rubbed his gloved hands.

Abby pushed back her long, dark brown braid behind her. She was careful not to let her signature red cap drift to the frozen ground.

The fifteen year old boy smiled at her and the two walked down the white covered sidewalk. Abby's blue and black striped leggings warmed her exposed legs. Her blue skirt swayed as she swiftly made her way to the park her and her friend were going to.

The young boy rubbed the arms of his brown coat, and turned to look at Abigail.

His cheeks and nose were glowing a light pink and his face seemed pale from the coldness in the frozen wind.

Abby pointed to the park's entrance and they hurried to enter. They found a bench that was under some dogwoods. Not many people were at the local park, the only other person who was there was a man, jogging in warm sweats, with a black scarf, going around the trail.

The boy faced the French African American girl.

She smiled at him warmly.

"Hey, Abs?"

She looked at her friend as he spoke.

"Yeah, Hoagie?" She questioned him.

He blushed as he proceeded with his question. She noticed this and blushed at what he might say next. Abigail was not the one to show affection or emotions, but for the longest time she had a huge crush on the dorky science nerd that was her best friend.

"Um, do you believe in love?" He asked her, rubbing the back of his neck.

She was thrown off by the question.

"Uh, Abby guesses so." Her eyes wondered away from the boy. She then looked down to the frozen concrete below. "Yeah. Sure she does." She told him.

She didn't look up at Hoagie until he tapped her shoulder, getting her full attention again.

"Well, can you tell me why you believe it? My mom says that it's hard to find, but when I look around, it seems everyone is in love." He asked her.

She pondered on the question a moment.

Hoagie waited patiently for his female companion to respond. Her dark brown orbs glanced up to the light grey, cloud covered sky. She looked so cute thinking of her possible answer, Hoagie had to admit to himself.

Abigail returned her position to face Hoagie once again.

"Well, Abby believes in love because she's tried it. You gotta be satisfied with the one yah love. People change while they start lovin', but I know I ain't evah gonna change. I'm gonna stay the way I am. That's all tah know. " She simply responded.

Abby only told half the truth though. She wanted to say that she wouldn't change for him, because she'd wait for him until he noticed that she cared more about him than any of her other friends. But she let it go, not wanting to tell him.

The goggled faced friend of hers only looked more confused. She smiled at his kidish posture. His mouth was open slightly, his eyes staring ahead, and his hands resting next to his sides.

He looked at her.

"What do you mean that you've tried it before?"

Her smile drooped. She looked at her black boots, that were caked it melting precipitation. Her long braid fell over her shoulder.

Abby didn't know how to tell her friend that she was in love. And it was him who she adored in that emotion. It was embarrassing to fall for your best friend, in who may people made fun of.

Hoagie tapped his brown gloved finger on her blue jacket's shoulder.

She didn't look up, just kept staring down at her boots. Her hands were wringing one another as a light, pink blush fell upon her cold face.

"Abby?" Hoagie spoke to her.

She glanced at him quickly, then returned her gaze on her shoes.

Hoagie let out a huff of breath from his mouth. The cold air showed up as a huff left his body. Abby sighed and finally looked up.

"Don't be that way, baby. Abby'll tell yah." She said, not completely ready to confess.

Hoagie sat there, his red ears ready to listen to his best friend's answer. His nose reddened as a swirl of cold air rustled the trees above their heads.

_(Listen) Do you believe in love?  
__Yes I believe in love  
__I believe it because I've tried  
__And if you know anything_

_'Bout loving anyone  
__Somehow you got to be satisfied  
__Oh but don't go changin'  
__At least not for me baby_

___I'm doin' what I gotta do, ooh  
__I'll, I'll be fine  
__Find a way to pass the time  
__While I sit here waiting on you  
__(Oh listen)_

Abigail looked at the ground as she spoke.

"Alright, Abby didn't want tah say this so soon, because she wasn't sure if it was there or not. But I figure since it ain't nevah went away that it must be true." She paused, making sure Hoagie was listening to her.

He was intensively watching her, having his ears exposed so he could hear her.

She continued.

"Abby likes yah, Hoags. She can't remember a time when she didn't." She looked the opposite way, when she didn't hear her friend speak.

A few minutes of awkward silence filled the winter air.

"So, you like me?"

Abby turned to look as Hoagie questioned her. She nodded shyly, and looked down at the ground once more. It seemed to interest her more than anything at the moment.

Hoagie let out a noise and smirked.

Abby glanced up at him.

"Do you like Abby?" She asked the boy.

Hoagie stared at her, only saying nothing. She sighed and cast her dark eyes toward the trees that swayed with the crisp winds.

She stood up and hugged herself, trying to keep warm from the winds.

Abby hurriedly walked out of the park entrance and down the sidewalk. The auburn haired, teenage boy followed closely behind her. He shouted her name, not getting a response. She made a turn into a driveway. He watched as she opened the front door and left him alone.

He smacked himself and gloomily made his way home.

Abby took her light blue scarf off, along with her boots and jacket. Her older sister was in the cozy living room, reading a book, while enjoying the music coming from her Mp3 player.

Abby took a seat in the recliner.

Her sister stole a glance at her, and took her head phones off her ears. She laid the book down and sat up. Her pink and white tee shirt twisted, and her red sweat pants dragged at the bottom as she planted her socked feet on the carpet.

Abby sighed and propped her head on the palm of her hand.

"What's wrong Abigail?" She asked her younger sibling.

Abby shook her head.

"Come on. What's the matter?" The eldest girl asked. Abby turned her gaze toward her older sibling. She sighed and sat up more straight.

"Abby told Hoagie that she liked 'im, and he didn't say anything back." She told her.

"Why would you do that? He's your friend anyway." She told the younger girl.

Abby shrugged.

"Cree, you know that Abby's liked Hoagie for like evah. All I want is him to love me back. That's all I really want." She added as a whisper.

Cree smiled at her sister.

She stood up and grabbed the phone. Abigail stared at it as Cree tossed it to her hands. She winked at her. "Call him. Invite him over. You two need to settle this. You guys have been friends too long to throw it away on this one little incident."

Abby dialed the number she knew by heart.

She bit her lip as it rang. A feminine voice answered the phone. Abigail bit her lip harder, but sucked it up. "Hello?" The voice asked her.

Abby breathed silently.

"Uh, hi. Is Hoagie there? It's Abby." She told the boy's mother.

"HOAGIE! ABBY'S ON THE PHONE!" She yelled for her eldest son to come and get the telephone. Abby heard some shuffling noises as Hoagie tried to make his way to the kitchen. His mother handed him the phone and walked off to attend to her other son. Hoagie took off his brown cap.

"Abby? Are you okay?" He asked her, concern lacing his cracked voice.

Abby sighed. All she really wanted was this boy to love her. _"Love me. Why couldn't he just love me? Please! I just want him to love me." _She thought to herself.  
_  
But as soon as you get the chance baby  
__You've got to  
__Love me (Love me baby)_

___Please  
__Say I Love me  
__(Love me baby)  
__Pretty Please_

Hoagie couldn't hear another voice on the other end of the line. His face showed concern. "Abby?" He asked into the receiver.

Abby snapped out of it at the sound of her friend's words.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Abs, yah know I'm sorry. I'm real upset with myself for not saying anything. I'm so stupid. It's hard to answer that question, yah know? I can't imagine how you must feel right now. Are you okay?" He said to her.

She looked at the wall in front of her.

A picture hung there. A pudgy ten year old with yellow tinted goggles and a pilot's hat on, stood there next to a ten year old French girl with a blue dress on with white stripes going down the sides of it and a red cap on.

Abigail smiled at the past photo of her and Hoagie.

"Abby?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Abby's here. She's just listening to you." She said to him.

Hoagie continued with his conversation.

"Abs, you always had a tough attitude, but at this moment I can probably imagine that you're real upset with me." He said to her.

Hoagie looked at the counter.

There, sitting in a smaller version, was the same picture Abby had been examining. Hoagie picked it up and smiled at the memory. He knew that Abby could always tell what he was thinking. She was able to get inside his head. But did she know what was going through his head now?

Hoagie, sometimes, couldn't go on without seeing the beautiful friend of his.

He always wanted this girl, whom which he had just found out liked him, to love him. Not like, but love. He was steps closer today, but he might have taken a few steps back because if his stupidity of not saying he felt the same exact way.

The young boy looked at his watch.

"Abby. Can we talk somewhere, where we can see each other? Can you meet me back at the park? I feel like that's more private." He said to Abigail.

"Sure thing. Abby'll be there in ten minutes." She hung up the phone and returned her outer wear to her chilled body. She rushed out the door and down the sidewalk.

Hoagie smiled and put the phone down.

He put back on his gloves and hat and made his way out of the house. He felt good to know that Abby would agree to meet him.

"I feel so alive!" He said aloud to himself as he walked.

_It's hard, out there  
__I can imagine how  
__Who you are, in here  
__See I can imagine now  
_

_What kinda reality  
__You don't ever have to be  
__Able to read my mind  
__Oooh_

___I can hardly walk  
__Without anybody talking  
__So I might as well start out alive  
__Just as soon as you get a chance_

Abby sat at the same park bench.

She took out her cell phone. She had been waiting here for two minutes now. She smirked at her screensaver. It was her and Hoagie dancing, having a good, old friendly time.

She frowned and sighed.

"_Why can't he love me? Please. If anyone can hear me. Help him see that I really love him and that I want him to feel the same way." _She put her cell phone back, and prayed to the grey sky.

_Love me  
__(Love me baby)  
__Please  
__Say I Love me  
__(Love me baby)  
__Pretty Please_

The French female just sat there thinking.

She knew that Hoagie treated her fair, but not the way she wanted. She wanted him to hold her like he loved her. Say her name lovingly, not in a friendly way. He knew that she liked him now, and she didn't want him to give up.

She wanted Hoagie to be happy and find love, but she knew she'd be the best love he'd ever find in this lonely world. No one was more perfect for him than her.

He needed to assume that she would be the best for him.

While she wanted him to assume, she knew.

_Why, tell me why you wanna treat me so bad  
__When you know I love you  
__Darlin' don't you know I'm giving you  
__The best lovin' you've ever had_

___No one else for you  
__Just assume (just assume)  
__Just assume (just assume)  
__Just assume (just assume)  
__Just assume (just assume)_

Hoagie ran into the park's entrance.

He bent down and panted.

Abby sat there not far from his view. He took in a deep breath and made his way to her. She looked up at him and smiled awkwardly.

The goggled faced boy took a seat next to her.

Right when Hoagie was about to speak, Abby put her finger to his lips. He looked, cross eyed, at the finger on his chapped mouth.

"Before yah say anything. Abby wants to tell you more to her feelings. I know that I love yah, but I want _you _to love me the same. Even if yah don't, Abby won't evah stop lovin' yah." She removed her finger from his lips.

The repetitive thought rang through her mind once again.

_I just wish he'd pretty please love me." _It went through her head several times as the two sat there, only the cold wind making noises.

_Love me  
__(Love me baby)  
__Please  
__Say I Love me_

_(I think I love me baby)  
__Pretty Please  
__Love me  
__(Love me baby)_

___Please  
__Say I Love me  
__(I think I love...)  
__Pretty Please_

The two fifteen year olds said nothing.

Hoagie glanced at Abby. She sat there, her legs crossed at the ankles, her braid hanging behind her, and her hands in her lap.

Abby looked over at the dorky boy as he let out a big sigh.

"Tell me."

She looked at him confusingly.

"What?" She asked.

"Tell me what you want from me." He instructed her to do. She just kept a stare on his thin face. He looked at her. "Come one Abs." He said. She shrugged and turned more to him.

She waited a few seconds.

"Okay. Abby just wants you to love her. She's dreamt of you lovin' her. I've asked pretty please that you'd love me in my head. Abby just wants you to have the time to love and be with her. Abby wants you to spend your precious time with her." She paused.

"I'm just sayin' that I'm tired of trying to get you to notice that I've loved you forever. I just want you to love me forever and not let my go. Abby wants you to believe in it all you can, because she did. She did for you, and you only."

Hoagie stared as her lips moved up and down.

Words floated to his ears at the movement of her angelic voice.

_Say won't you come love me  
__Pretty, pretty please  
__Say if you've got the time baby  
__Come and spend it with me (listen)_

_I'm tired of talkin' 'bout it  
__Just wanna be about it  
__So come and love me please (listen)  
__There ain't no doubt about it_

___You got to be without it  
__Oh you best'a believe_

Snow began to fall upon the city.

Clear, white flakes dropped onto the two friends. They both turned their heads up to look at the wondrous sight.

Millions of soft, cold snowflakes sparkled the sky.

Several bundles of the snow stuck to their clothing as they sat there.

Abby smiled warmly at the beautiful sight of the winter month. She put her hands out, catching many of the flakes on her red gloves.

Hoagie stuck out his tongue and licked up the white dots.

The two enjoyed the snow for a few moments.

What broke the moment was Hoagie's voice.

Abigail put her full attention on her friend as he spoke to her, and her only. Flakes fell down on them as they sat on the wooden park bench.

"I'll do it." Was all Hoagie said.

Abby looked at him.

"What?" She questioned him.

He rolled his eyes playfully, a grin on his pale, red face.

"Love you. I always have liked you and never knew if you liked me. I guess I always asked myself the same thing you did. To pretty please love me." He giggled as a huge snowflake dropped on his nose.

Abigail smiled softly at him.

"Yes. Abby'll like that." She said.

Hoagie looked deep into her dark, brown orbs. Hers met his oceanic blue ones. Both their pupils grew wide. They smiled and leaned in closer to one another. Hoagie's cold lips met her warm ones. Their eyes closed, taking in the sweet moment.

The two broke away from each other and they blushed.

Hoagie rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Abby rubbed her arms. Snowflakes blew at them heavily as they sat in silence. Abby caught a look at Hoagie. He glanced at her at the same moment. Their eyes met once more and Abby smiled at him.

He gave her a small grin.

"Will, you pretty please love me, baby?" Abigail asked the auburn haired boy.

He cocked his head like a puppy and gave her a huge smile.

"Always." He said to her.

She grinned at him and they stood up, walking away, holding hands as soft, white, crystaled snowflakes fell on them in the winter, December afternoon.

_Pretty please, pretty please  
__Pretty please, pretty please  
__Baby, baby, baby, baby please  
__Pretty please, pretty please_

* * *

**A/N: Done and done.**

**I'd appreciate it if you'd review my very first one shot, that actually has a song in it. **

**I just love this couple so much!**

**Adios! : )**


End file.
